Casa Di Royale
}Casa Di Royale is the power-house guild of The Spanish Empire. It currently holds 60 people. It is led by Lord Giovanni Dominica O'Malley, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Hippie/Mountain Lion, and Sam Ironshot. Casa Di Royale is managed by the Papacy, The Holy Italian State. Many people confuse Casa Di Royale, with a Spanish Guild. Casa Di Royale, is an Italian name. Lord Giovanni Dominica O'Malley, envoy to The Pope, Spartan, leads the guild. Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita/Pearson Wright, directs The Spanish Empire, and is responsible for all wars, hostilities, and projects. Hippie/Mountain Lion commands The Spanish army. Sam Ironshot is responsible for protecting The Royal Family, with his legendary, Royale Templar Order. Enemies 1.) British Black Guard - Her Majesty, Elizabeth O'malley has approved an all-out war on this guild due to its barbaric actions and deranged leader's backwards, and obsolete moralities. 2.) United Allies - Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita has declared war on this guild due to several attempts to take the crown of France, attempted by Robert Seasteel, and William Darkvane. The Citizen Classes 1.) The Royalty - The Royalty holds all members of the royal families of Spain, France, and Portugal. You must be chosen/adopted to be in this class. It holds 1% of the guild; those people being Queen Grace Redskull, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Sam Ironshot, Stardust, Madster, Bobby Moon, and Jack Redsilver. All members of this class are officers. 2.) The Upper Class - The Upper Class holds all officers of the guild that are not members of Royalty. This consists of about 1% of the guild. You must become an officer to be a member of this class. Members of this class are treated with great respect. Other than honouring her Majesty, The queen of Spain, and The Guild master, their power is limitless. 3.) The Upper-Middle Class - The Upper-Middle Class holds all veterans that are above level 30 and dress appropriately. This class holds around 5% of the guild. Members of this class are veterans. It is not all that difficult to become a member of this class. 4.) The Middle Class - The Middle Class holds all veterans that are above level 10. These people may wear whatever they wish. This class holds around 40% of the guild. Members of this class are veterans. It is quite easy to become a member of this class. 5.) The Lower Class - The Lower Class holds all members that are below level 10. These people may wear whatever they wish. This class holds around 53% of the guild. Members of this class hold the basic member rank. There are no requirements to be in this class. Lord Privateer Contract Requirements Level Notoriety 40 and up. Ranger Outfit Decent cannon and sailing levels. Good Name among the Spanish. Note this is not a rank. As a Lord Privateer you must be loyal to the leader of the navy, and the Queen/King of Spain. You will be Lord Privateer for 2 years. Then you will renew your contract with a high authority as Grand Lord Admiral or Queen/King of Spain. As Lord Privateer you are part of the Spanish Navy and you must take part of battles. If you don't you will be fired. Category:Guilds Category:Spain Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:World Role-Play Category:Role-Play